


Розы в декабре

by Ariabart



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Ночь перед тем, как Шерлок отправился на крышу Бартса





	Розы в декабре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roses in December](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341980) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



Шерлок прождал в квартире Лестрейда больше двух часов, прежде чем наконец услышал, как в двери поворачивается ключ.  
Он задержался в Бартсе, выжидая, пока станет достаточно темно, и отправился к Лестрейду пешком, потому что, вопреки всякой логике, это казалось ему самым безопасным способом передвижения. В последнее время накопился чересчур неприятный опыт, связанный с лондонскими такси, и, если на то пошло, Шерлок просто устал от того хаоса, который они оставляют за собой.  
Сейчас он устал от многих вещей.  
Лестрейд пришел домой позднее, чем обычно: часы на ближайшей башне только что пробили одиннадцать, а Шерлок знал, что даже в «плохие» вечера Лестрейд не остается в Ярде после восьми. Лестрейд, наверное, так задержался по причине его побега из-под ареста, но тут совесть не слишком мучила Шерлока – время утекало у него между пальцами, а он должен был кое-что сказать.  
Дверь в квартиру открылась, и Шерлок услышал, как Лестрейд на долю секунды замер в прихожей, давая понять, что с улицы заметил его силуэт в окне. Но за последние годы он слишком часто по возвращении домой заставал эту картину, чтобы так уж сильно удивляться; несколько секунд спустя Шерлок услышал стук закрывшейся двери, и Лестрейд скинул ботинки, как будто все было в порядке.  
– Второй поворот направо, – сказал Лестрей вместо приветствия, с тихим шорохом скидывая куртку, – а дальше прямо до самого утра.  
Его голос были низким и немного хриплым, он много кричал последнюю пару часов (скорее всего, отдавая приказы своей команде, когда они пытались поймать беглецов).  
– Прошу прощения? – Шерлок оглянулся на него через плечо.  
– Я указал дорогу, – ответил Лестрейд и уточнил в ответ на удивленный взгляд Шерлока. – Ты вроде как заблудился.  
\- Я не понимаю, каким образом путешествие в популярную среди детей несуществующую страну мне поможет, – Шерлок перевел взгляд на окно, высматривая любопытствующих, в то время как Лестрейд полагал, что гость глядит на звезды.  
– А, так ты ее знаешь. Не удалил, значит?  
– Как видишь. Это оказалось важным для распутывания одного дела несколько лет назад.  
– Ну конечно, – Лестрейд вздохнул, в его вздохе слышались злость и ощущение поражения. – Что ты тут делаешь, Шерлок?  
– Вы поймали Джона?  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что нет, – раздраженно ответил Лестрейд.  
– На самом деле не знаю, – сказал Шерлок. – Мы расстались несколько часов назад. Мне нужно было кое-что сделать.  
– Значит, он затаился где-нибудь, – Шерлок услышал, как Лестрейд взъерошил себе волосы. – Мы его не нашли.  
– Хорошо. Кстати, ты поздно.  
– Прошу прощения? – теперь в голосе Лестрейда звучал гнев.  
– Я ожидал тебя раньше, – объяснил Шерлок.  
Он задернул занавески и отошел от окна, наконец повернувшись к Лейстрейду лицом.  
– Моя жизнь не вертится вокруг тебя, солнце моё, – проворчал Лестрейд. – И я задержался из-за вашей выходки, хотя, уверен, ты уже в курсе. Не самый блестящий твой ход, так что будет лучше, если сейчас инспектор Скотланд-Ярда услышит от тебя "Я сдаюсь".  
– Нет.  
– Тогда вали отсюда, Шерлок. Немедленно.  
Шерлок не пошевелился, и Лестрейд прибавил:  
– Я серьёзно. Уходи.  
– Почему?  
– Ты... – Лестрейд потер лицо ладонью; он выглядел так, будто хотел засмеяться и закричать одновременно, и выдохнул в отчаянии. – Ты хоть представляешь, во что влип? Или, если уж на то пошло, – какие у меня неприятности? Шерлок, ты сбежал из-под ареста. Ты не можешь здесь находиться.  
Это было до такой степени абсурдно, что Шерлок какое-то время просто таращился на Лестрейда. Как тот мог думать об арестах и протоколе СЕЙЧАС?  
– Не имеет значения, – сказал он наконец, махнув рукой. – У нас есть более важные вещи, которые мы должны обсудить.  
– Мне нечего тебе сказать, кроме «проваливай».  
– Ты действительно думаешь, – недоверчиво произнёс Шерлок, – что я был бы тут, если б это не было важно?  
– Раньше ты приходил сюда и по меньшему поводу, – устало хмыкнул Лестрейд.  
Он швырнул пиджак на спинку кресла и вытащил из кармана телефон. Шерлок выхватил у него мобильник и швырнул через плечо.  
Телефон, ударившись об пол, улетел под диван.  
– Шерлок!  
– Выслушай меня!  
– Ты мне ничего не говоришь! – взорвался Лестрейд. – Что я должен слушать?  
– Ты арестовал меня, – выпалил Шерлок и увидел, как выражение лица Лестрейда меняется с гневного на … пристыженное? Виноватое? Джон бы определил, он гораздо лучше разбирается в малейших оттенках эмоций.  
– У меня не было выбора, – тихо сказал Лестрейд. – Я... Шерлок, меня бы уволили. Я попытался предупредить тебя.  
– Ты ждал, что я убегу?  
– Нет, – рот Лестрейда дернулся (со стороны это выглядело… привлекательно, и в груди Шерлока что-то сжалось). – Но надеялся на это. Я не хотел... ну… – он опять помрачнел. – Ты себе же сделаешь хуже этими прятками. Знаю, знаю, ты не имеешь к похищениям никакого отношения, но во что верю я – сейчас не важно.  
Нет, чуть было не закричал Шерлок, но слова застряли у него в горле. Все должно было быть не так. Он не хотел, чтобы Лестрейд стыдился того, что сделал.  
– Я не это имел в виду.  
– Тогда что ты имел в виду?  
_Что мы не попрощались, как следует._  
– Шерлок, – голос Лестрейда сейчас звучал негромко и встревоженно; Шерлок ненавидел его за это – за то, что тот заставлял его чувствовать себя так. – Что случилось? Почему ты пришел?  
– Я должен был прийти.  
– Это не ответ.  
Шерлок промолчал.  
Это были самые искренние слова из всех, что он произнес за целый день, но было непонятно, как заставить Лестрейда поверить. Шерлок должен был прийти – потому что, хотя и существовал план (несколько планов, если быть честным), стопроцентного успеха он не гарантировал. Наличествовала переменная величина – Мориарти, – которую невозможно учесть, и это означало, что завтра с утра Шерлок, скорее всего, сделает шаг с крыши больницы Святого Варфоломея. И он слишком хорошо знал, каковы шансы на выживание у людей, упавших с шестого этажа, когда единственная преграда свободному полету – воздух.  
Шерлок должен был прийти.  
– Потому что... – начал он – и не нашел слов, чтобы заполнить тишину.  
Лестрейд выжидательно смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди, в карих глазах отражались замешательство и желание помочь.  
Шерлок понятия не имел, как Лестрейду удается справляться с такой эмоциональной мешаниной. Он видел его раздраженно-веселым. Видел устало-счастливым. Имел возможность наблюдать даже в приступе настоящей ярости – всего один раз. И все-таки внутри Грег Лестрейд был добрым.  
Он был добрым всегда.  
– Меня подозревают в двух похищениях, – проговорил Шерлок наконец (в ушах у него звучал голос Джона: "Знаешь, ты мог бы ради разнообразия просто сказать правду"). – К завтрашнему утру никто уже не поверит, что Мориарти был настоящим, зато все будут уверены, что я мошенник. Двух человек застрелили, потому что они заговорили со мной, я видел, как они умирали. Я должен был прийти, потому что все летит к чертям, и единственное, о чем я могу думать,– что никогда не буду знать.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – напряженно спросил Лестрейд. – Скажи мне, Шерлок.  
– Не могу, – отозвался Шерлок.  
Он преодолел расстояние, разделявшее их, обхватил лицо Лестрейда ладонями, кожей пальцев почувствовал пробивающуюся щетину и увидел, как расширились темные глаза.  
– Но я могу показать тебе.  
Лейстрейд дернулся, вырываясь из этой хватки. Шерлок отшатнулся, увидев выражение недоверия на его лице, опустевшие руки сжались в кулаки.  
– Ты этого хочешь? Сейчас?  
Шерлок смог только кивнуть, не зная, что сказать, потому что хотел... да, хотел. Он жаждал этого, жаждал до боли, под ребрами медленно разливалось незнакомое жжение, потому что Шерлок умел только не хотеть.  
Желать чего-то было для него делом совершенно новым, причем раздражающе новым – ведь они находились в одной комнате, Лестрейд был тут... и в то же время отсутствовал. До него было не дотянуться, он словно стоял за порогом, и Шерлок не знал, как переступить этот порог.  
Ему было плевать, что он чего-то не узнает о миллионе разных вещей, но позволить _этому_ остаться неизвестным просто не мог.  
– Шерлок… – начал Лестрейд, пока Шерлок подыскивал слова.  
Он замолчал, и на секунду прикусил нижнюю губу, прежде чем снова (и как-то нерешительно) заговорить:  
– Ты же этого не делаешь.  
– Нет, – согласился Шерлок, снова обретя голос, как только они вернулись на знакомую ему территорию. – Не делаю. Как правило, я не заинтересован.  
– А сейчас заинтересован? – Лестрейд смотрел на него, недоверчиво подняв брови.  
Шерлок взъерошил волосы, потому что не знал, куда деть руки. Он как-то очень отчетливо ощутил свои конечности и вообще все, из чего состоял, – сплошные линии и углы, которые вдруг стали занимать очень много места. До этого разговора с Лестрейдом ему не доводилось ни в чем сомневаться, а сейчас он понятия не имеет, что делать со своими чертовыми _руками._  
– Я ... я был. Я просто...  
– … просто решил, что сейчас как раз подходящее время? – голос Лестрейда сорвался; этот звук напомнил Шерлоку натянутый до звона канат, который вот-вот лопнет. – Бог ты мой...  
– Нет, – сказал Шерлок и на секунду обрадовался, увидев, что сумел застать Лестрейда врасплох.  
Лестрейд уставился на него. Шерлок горько засмеялся. Он десятки раз мысленно прокручивал такой сценарий, но никогда не думал, что этот разговор состоится накануне его самоубийства.  
– Нет. Конечно, нет. Но у меня нет выбора.  
– Нет выбора, – глухо повторил Лестрейд, секунду помолчал и медленно, очень медленно проговорил. – Это значит... Шерлок, что случится?  
Немногие люди могли удивить Шерлока, и он по достоинству оценивал каждый такой случай.  
Соображалка у Лестрейда работала явно быстрее, чем Шерлок до этого считал.  
– Что-то плохое? – настойчиво спросил Лестрейд.  
– Не слишком хорошее, – Шерлок умудрился выдавить кривую улыбку.  
Лестрейд не улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Я могу помочь.  
– Не можешь. Только не в этом.  
– Я могу попробовать, – в настойчивости Лестрейда слышалось отчаяние; он поднял руку, будто хотел дотронуться до Шерлока, но замер, и его ладонь так и застыла между ними – неуверенный, неоконченный жест. Шерлок, в свою очередь, протянул руку и прикоснулся к его пальцам. Мгновение спустя Лестрейд сплел их пальцы вместе.  
– Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе в том, что ты собираешься делать, то почему ты пришел?  
За последние двадцать четыре часа Шерлок узнал, что может вынести не одно испытание и все равно выстоять. Он мог смотреть, как на его глазах расстреливали людей, смириться с недоверием Донован, пережить унижение прилюдного ареста на глазах у половины Ярда.  
Но жить – или умереть – с осознанием того, что его прощание с Лестрейдом произошло на Бейкер-стрит, когда он держал пистолет у виска Джона, – Шерлок не мог.  
Он пришел, потому что никогда не доверял ни одному человеку так, как доверял Джону, и никогда не нуждался ни в ком так, как нуждался в Лестрейде.  
_Потому что ты мне нужен._  
Шерлок не заметил, что высказал последнюю мысль вслух, и Лестрейд печально улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
– Помоги тебе Бог.

***

  
В эту ночь Лестрейд узнал о Шерлоке многое.  
Шерлок пах чернилами и химикатами, но когда Лестрейд прижимался лбом к его плечу, то слышал еще и запах льна.  
Шерлок вовсе не полностью бросил курить, как все считали, и Лестрейд улавливал слабый запах табака под запахом чая и мяты, когда их носы сталкивались, когда они прикасались губами к губам, когда они двигались в унисон.  
Лестрейд узнал, что Шерлоку не нравится целоваться – по крайней мере, не в губы, – и что для человека, про которого все думают, что он сделан из камня, у него необычно чувствительная шея; Лестрейд обнаружил, что Шерлок дергается, даже если просто подуть на нее. Он бессовестно пользовался этим новым знанием, то прикусывая нежную кожу, то прижимаясь к ней губами с каждым толчком бедер, а Шерлок выгибался и подавался ему навстречу.  
Лестрейд узнал, что Шерлок в постели тихий, что он хватает ртом воздух и сдерживает стоны, даром что никогда не удерживал слова. Шерлок даже зажал рот рукой и прикусил ладонь, когда кончал, заглушая бессловесный вскрик, вырвавшийся у него из груди, когда он выгнул спину, и между их животами разлилось тепло. Сам Лестрейд, последовавший за ним в пропасть дюжину лихорадочных толчков спустя, – стоило только Шерлоку сжать бедра, обволочь его жаром, – оказался и вполовину не таким тихим.  
Лестрейд пришел в себя, уткнувшись лицом в шею Шерлока.  
Шерлок выпрямил и опустил ноги, которыми до того обнимал Лестрейда, но одной рукой зарылся в его влажные волосы, удерживая его на себе. Они провели так несколько минут, тяжело дыша. Лестрейд наконец пришёл в себя достаточно, чтобы отодвинуться от Шерлока, на котором практически полулежал. Он перевернулся и пошарил рукой в поисках какой-нибудь одежды; избавившись от презерватива и вытерев себя, он передал тряпку Шерлоку.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
Шерлок стер с живота сперму и швырнул испачканную одежду через комнату, она упала у двери, где валялась большая часть их вещей, сброшенная в спешке.  
– Разумеется, – ответил Шерлок, но его голос был напряженным и осипшим. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Лестрейд взял ладонь Шерлока и прижал подушечки его пальцев к его же щеке, под левым глазом. Шерлок сморгнул и отвел руку Лестрейда, недоверчиво разглядывая влагу на кончиках пальцев. Лестрейд почувствовал душевную боль, когда осознал, что это – то откровение, без которого ему было бы лучше обойтись.  
Шерлок Холмс плакал.  
– Обычно я вижу другую реакцию, – негромко сказал Лестрейд.  
Он взял лицо Шерлока в ладони и провел большими пальцами по высоким скулам, стирая мокрую полоску, оставленную слезой.  
– Шерлок…  
Шерлок качнул головой, сжал запястья Лестрейда и отвел его руки от своего лица.  
– Я не могу.  
– Скажи мне что-нибудь. Хоть что-то. К чему мне готовиться?  
Шерлок выдохнул – смешок отчаявшегося человека, – и покачал головой.  
– Шерлок, Господи... – Лестрейд прикоснулся губами к векам Шерлока, поцеловал его в лоб. – Позволь мне помочь. Когда я тебе в этом отказывал?  
– Ответь мне, Лестрейд, – хрипло сказал Шерлок наконец. – Как ты отреагируешь, если выяснится, что все, что ты обо мне думал, было неправдой?  
– Это же не так.  
– Но если это так, Лейстрейд?!  
– Нет. Никаких "если", Шерлок. Ты Шерлок Холмс, и ты гениален. И ничто не убедит меня в обратном.  
– А если я не гениален?  
Лейстрейд покачал головой.  
– Я не верю в это, ни на секунду, но знаешь что? Ты мог бы… мог бы быть таким же обычным, как любой человек, и мне было бы наплевать. Ты все так же оставался бы собой, и я оставался бы собой, и у нас все равно было бы... то, что у нас есть.  
– Прости меня, – внезапно прошептал Шерлок и Лестрейд был так удивлен искренними словами, слетевшими с губ Шерлока, что даже не подумал спросить, просит Шерлок прощения за все доставленные неприятности или за то, что случится завтра.  
– Все в порядке, – уверил он.  
– Нет.  
– Все в порядке, – Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул. – Что бы ты ни сделал – или что ты еще можешь сделать, – это неважно.  
Шерлок смотрел на него; в темноте Лестрейд с трудом мог разглядеть его глаза. Но он никогда не мог читать Шерлока, и этот взгляд ему ничего не говорил.  
– Ляг.  
– Что?  
Шерлок надавил на плечи Лестрейда, пока тот не подчинился и не откинулся на подушки. Он наклонился над Лестрейдом, встав над ним на коленях и уперевшись руками в матрас по обе стороны его плеч. Шерлок опустил голову, прикоснулся губами к коже сразу за ухом Лестрейда, дразня его короткими прикосновениями языка. Лестрейд застонал и откинул голову, чтобы Шерлоку было удобнее.  
– Не то чтобы мне не нравилось, – сказал Лестрейд хрипло, когда Шерлок стал целовать его щеку, губами прихватывая щетину, – но мне уже не тридцать, солнце мое. Я не думаю, что смогу сегодня еще раз, даже если захотел бы. А я – я хочу. И… ох… очень.  
–Я знаю, – пробормотал Шерлок, спустившись к шее Лестрейда.  
Там, где она переходила в плечо, он оставил отметку, зубами и губами добившись, что кровь прилила совсем близко к коже, а потом зализал засос.  
– Я собираю данные.  
Лестрейд, запустивший руку Шерлоку в волосы, – чтобы гладить его по голове, но больше для того, чтобы направлять, – замер.  
– Что?  
Шерлок поднял голову, всматриваясь в него своими непроницаемыми глазами.  
– Я хочу узнать тебя, Лестрейд, – он провел огрубевшими подушечками пальцев по губам Лестрейда. – Каждую отметину. Каждый шрам. Каждое… каждое выражение, на которое ты способен. Хочу знать, какой звук ты издаешь, когда я делаю так... – он наклонился на локте и легко задел губами один сосок Лестрейда, лаская другой свободной рукой, потом провел по нему ногтями, и тот затвердел.  
Лестрейд ахнул и выгнулся навстречу влажному жару рта Шерлока, его член в высшей степени заинтересованно дернулся. Так же стремительно Шерлок отодвинулся, снова нависнув над Лестрейдом.  
– Для этого одной ночи не хватит, – выговорил Лестрейд, задыхаясь.  
Шерлок промолчал не секунду дольше, чем нужно, прежде чем ответить:  
– Нужно, чтобы хватило.  
– Почему?  
Шерлок оглядел его лицо.  
– Господь дал нам память, – сказал он наконец с каким-то несвойственным ему благоговением, – чтобы мы могли наслаждаться розами в декабре.  
У Лестрейда что-то сжалось внутри. Из глубин памяти всплыл конец цитаты – воспоминание, окрашенное запахом старой пожелтевшей книги, изгибом хрупкой страницы, пылью, танцующей в воздухе. Он дотронулся до подбородка Шерлока и провел большим пальцем по закушенным губам, пробормотав:  
– Те, кого я любил сильнее всего, и те, кто был больше всего достоин любви, всегда были очень простыми людьми.  
– Ты не прост.  
– А ты не веришь в Бога.  
– Нет, – согласился Шерлок.  
Он положил ладонь Лестрейду на грудь, Лестрейд накрыл ее своей.  
– Я верю в то, что могу видеть, и в то, что могу узнать.  
– В этом ты не один, солнце мое, – серьезно сказал Лестрейд. – Я верю в тебя, Шерлок Холмс. Посмей только усомниться в этом.  
***  
Когда – незадолго до рассвета – Лестрейд проснулся, Шерлок уже исчез.  
Как и все следы его присутствия.  
Кровать остыла, простыня не сохранила очертаний тела, на подушке не осталось запаха. Лестрейд приподнялся на локте, моргая спросонок и спрашивая себя, не была ли прошлая ночь просто ярким сновидением, вызванным усталостью.  
Его протестующие мышцы заныли, когда он встал с постели – нет, все проишедшее явно не было плодом воображения.  
Окно было открыто, холодный воздух нес с собой аромат утренней зари и обещание прекрасного летнего дня. Лестрейд замер на полпути к ванной, вдыхая бодрящие запахи утра, его сердце пропустило удар, хотя он и не мог понять, с чего ему вдруг стало не по себе. Его телефон молчал, по улице внизу плавно ехали машины, птицы просыпались, Шерлок собрался сделать какую-то глупость. Обычное утро.  
Несколько часов спустя тело Шерлока остывало на каталке в Бартсе.  
Джон укрылся на Бейкер-стрит под присмотром Сары Сойер, а Лестрейд уединился в своем офисе, в котором становилось всё темнее. Скотланд-Ярд трясло после стремительного ухода-самоубийства Шерлока, а тут можно спрятаться от града вопросов и телефонных звонков. Короткая отсрочка – расспросы и расследования возобновятся ещё до конца недели.  
Но пока что он был один, умудрившись отделаться от опеки Донован и отослав по домам свою команду.  
Уставшие ноги подогнулись, и Лестрейд упал на колени. И там, на полу, не понимая, смеётся или плачет (а может, то и другое вместе), он достал телефон и отправил последнее сообщение человеку, который никогда это сообщение не прочтет.  
 _«Что ж, умереть – это ведь тоже большое и интересное приключение»._

**Author's Note:**

> "Господь дал нам память, чтобы мы могли наслаждаться розами в декабре. Но я не завидую великим. По моему опыту - и в конце концов, может быть и по вашему - те, кого я любил сильнее всего, и те, кто был больше всего достоин любви - мои декабрьские розы - всегда были очень простыми людьми." - J. M. Barrie, Courage


End file.
